Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode III/Page 1
The Beginning Of The End (Memory Of A Tragedy) Vector S-Line Division Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... Episode III at last! Go to the Save Point to get the first DATABASE UPDATE (sorta). Save if you like. Proceed north. Blow up what you have to to get by. This is a good strategy for life, too, if you replace get by with "get by", if you catch my drift. You will pass through a hallway with destroyable objects. This is normal. When you reach the puzzle, destroy the large middle block first, then hit the top blue one and the final red one to proceed. Blast your way through at the end and pick up the 50 G. It feels SO good to be earning credit again! Episode II had it all wrong. Go through the door at the end of the path. Along this path, we'll find SEGMENT ADDRESS 8. You know all about Segment Addresses, right? Right? Right? Right. You do. Good. I decline to explain. You will see a large door at the end of the hallway, and a path which branches off to the right. Take the right path. It has items. If anyone here is familiar with me, they will know I am a completionist. We'll get the items. On this right path, blow up the object to find an ANALYZE BALL. Blow up the objects just right of that to open up the rest of the path. Hit the pile of objects later on the path to uncover 100 G, a NANO REPAIR M, and a chest with 300 G. Continue onward and put a hole in the wall to return where we started this side-path. Now, go north through the golden door. In here, go left and attack this object multiple times to finally reveal an ANTIDOTE, then do the same on the right side to uncover an ANALYZE BALL, then go to the center of this room. This is a color puzzle. If you have difficulty remembering 4 colors at once, then write them down as they are shown to you. They're different every time. As you approach the center, the floor will blink 4 different colors. Remember the colors and their order, then step onto the central platform. Attack the Zohars as they spin around in the exact order of the colors you saw in order to release the lock and progress. After successfully doing that, proceed north to the teleporter and use it. In this new area (Sector 2) run completely west and destroy the object for a MED KIT S, then go up the north path to confront a Mech enemy. Our first character battle!!! (of so many) Read the Walkthrough Home Page if you are confused on battles after the tutorial. Pretty simple really. Just attack. After that battle, go right, ignoring the north path. Go north and destroy the objects to find a REMOVER. Go south and destroy that object for a MED KIT M. Now take that north path with the Mech in our way. Destroy the enemy. At the next junction, take the west path, avoiding that Mech for now. On the west side is an object you can destroy to find a NANO REPAIR M, and on the east side is a chest with 300 G. Now go back north and fight past that Mech. The next Mech is spinning around an object on the map. Back attacks are no longer random in Episode III, so if you approach him from the back, you will get a back attack, naturally. Be warned, if you happen to piss an enemy off and turn tail and run, but it catches up with you, if you don't turn around and face it like a man it will ALSO be able to back attack you. Better to compromise when you don't think you'll be able to outrun a foe. Now go through the doors and use the teleporter. We are now in Sector 3. Follow the path to the first destroyable object you see. It has nothing, sadly. Every destroyable object until now practically has had something. I guess we're past the tutorials finally :\ Go right from the object, devoid of LOVE, and press the button on the console to make a new path. Get on that new path and go south first. The object here has a Mech inside, just a warning. You have to fight it though. Past it is another button to press which will make another path to follow. Back on the green path, go north and open the chest to find UPDATE FILE 01. You'll want all of these update files in the future. You'll get some good items for getting them all, in ADDITION to the sweet blessing of knowledge. Go around and continue east. The north path leads you to an object with 100 G. Go to where the yellow path was made now, by where the first button was. Take the yellow path down and go west at the first branch of the path to find an object with an item... I think it was an ANTIDOTE, but I forgot. It's trivial either way, but get it. Follow the long path eastward and around, going left at the junction to wind your way up to a purple platform with a button. Press it. Before going north, go allll the way back to the green path and find part of the purple path we just made. Follow it to a box with an enemy inside. After battle, go west to find a chest with a REVIVE M inside, then press the button on the right to raise more platforms. Take the red path on your way back to shortcut back onto the main path. Head east back to where the other purple path was made, and cross it northward. Blow up the object in the way for a MED KIT S. Continue onward and use the teleporter to reach the next Sector... In Sector 4, head upward on the path and destroy the objects to find TRAP X5 and TRAP X5 again! Now we will learn how to use this Episode's Traps, and it's much more fun than the other Episodes... We are full on Traps at 10, so use a few liberally, and save a few in case you need them. OR, go the freugal path and say "Every trap I DON'T throw down is a trap I don't have to buy later". You don't really find them lying around after this, but they're cheap enough once you get some funds rolling. Continue north to the giant ring floor. Here you will see 3 Mechs patrolling in a circle. Use traps on all of 'em and finish the Elf's with Shion's BREAK BASH for a bunch of extra points. After all 3 of the patrolling Mechs have been exterminated (Exterminated... ah, I miss KOS-MOS...) go into the center and kill that fool to reveal a chest with an ETHER PACK S, then go north and use the teleporter. Here, use the left and right teleporters / terminals to disengage the security, then use the top-center console to unlock it all, and finally, use the bottom-center console to proceed. Be sure to save before doing that last step. We will now face the first Boss of Episode III! BOSS: SIGRDRIFA DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 3000 BL: 120 STRONG VS: ICE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: POISON ITEM: NONE RARE ITEM: ETHER PACK S SPECIAL ITEM: REVIVE M So by now you should have some Techs to use. Since this is the first Boss of this game, it is soooo damn easy. Just use Techs for characters that have them (should be everyone) but don't overdo it with Shion. Save 30 EP in case you need to heal. Definitely abuse Miyuki's LIGHTNING BLAST though (originally SHION'S move from Episode I. Notice that Miyuki is using the prototype M.W.S. :D), as it will progress the Boss to a BREAK state much quicker than without. When the Boss is in BREAK, lay on the attacks with Canaan's JACKAL and Shion's Special Attack BREAK BASH if you like. I know the point of BREAK BASH is to inflict a large amount of Break damage, but it does adequate damage as an offensive move for this stage of the game. You should win soon enough. Be sure to use BREAK BASH with Shion to finish it off so you get 50% more points!!! After the battle, Shion and co. will just barely make it out with their information intact! Take THAT, Vector! Well, if you've made it out of there just fine, then you should understand the basics of Xenosaga Episode III quite well now. I'm digging this story a whole year after the events of Episode II, lets continue onward. Pedea Island We are now on Pedea Island and we need to explore a little bit before moving onward. Attack the palm trees to find coconuts which contain a couple items, an ANALYZE BALL and 100 G. Along the very north rock wall destroy a targetable section to reveal a chest with a SKILL UPGRADE A in it. Just south of the dark hole in the center of the ocean area you can destroy a rock to find a chest with DECODER 08, the first Decoder of the game! If you go to the ramp on the east side of the ocean area, all the way up you'll find a rock with a MED KIT M, and a destroyable rock wall with a strange door behind it... That's about all you can find in this area for now. Not bad for a starting area, but then again I barely use items when I play anyway. Head west along the path toward Shion's bitchin' island establishment. At Shion's bitchin' island establishment, hit the tree and destroy the food that drops from it to find a REVIVE M. Hit the tree left of the establishment to find coconuts which hold 100 G. Check the computer to receive the e-mail... There will be a ton of cinematics, a Boss fight I should probably cover, and another ton of cinematics. Here's the Boss info: BOSS: E.S. LEVI DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 45,000 BL: N/A STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: HALF REPAIR RARE ITEM: NANO REPAIR DX SPECIAL ITEM: NONE E.S. Levi (or Margulis to the so enlightened...) is a pushover right at this point in time. Just attack until your Anima gauges fill up. Use Anima wisely, as you will want to save one Anima Special Attack to land a FINISHING STRIKE on Levi. It's best to save all of the Anima until all 3 are charged to level 1, then use their Specials to put the kabosh on him. You should easily win. After all of the resulting conundrum (is that REALLY a piece of OUR Earth floating there??) we will rejoin Shion on her boring trip to Fifth Jerusalem to meet the true hero of the series, Allen Ridgeley. Some of you may not be aware, but Allen is the one man in this universe who will be able to save it when it faces its ultimate peril. What's more is he will not do it by his infinite wrath, but by his infinite love. One more thing, you know you're playing an EPIC game when you play it for one whole day, then start again the next day and NOW you get to see the title screen....... Walkthrough Home / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode III Category:Walkthrough